傷跡 Kizuato Scars
by 999sea9
Summary: The promises Adell kept were all true. But what happens if you were Rozalin, and were to be in a life-threatening situation where either one of your lives would be taken away? An AdellxRozalin fanfic. :D


傷跡 (Kizuato) Scars

_Hey peeps! ^^ Been a long time on fanfiction here yay! ^^ Well, back to writing more Adell x Rozalin fanfics hooray! Enjoy! ^^_

* * *

Both of them kept running. They just ran and ran, while avoiding the shots of the assasin, before Rozalin tripped and fell.

"Roz!"

Adell turned back and tried to lift her up.

"I am the one he is after for Adell.. Leave me alone. I don't want you to get hurt..."

"No! I promised myself to protect you no matter what."

"You **idiot**! What makes you think you're strong enough to fight him?"

"I don't care! I just won't break my promise I won't"

"Even now, even when you're facing the strongest? You're still protecting me? Even when you about to face death? I just.."

Before Rozalin could even finish her last sentence, Adell went over and kissed her on her lips.

"I won't break my promise."

*BANG!*

A bullet pierced through Adell's waist, while he fell to the ground.

**"Adell!"**

He tried to get up, while trying to stop the bleeding...

The assassin was hot on their tracks. He drove the motorcycle and was about to run over him.

**"ADELL!"**

He stood up and rammed onto the assassin on the motorcycle and momentarily, they rolled to the ground.

"Adell, watch out."

The assassin summoned out a spear and tried to stab Adell, but Adell narrowly dodged it and threw it to another side.

Rozalin saw it roll to her side, she didn't know what to do with it but she saw the words,

"_Demon Killer_."

"You bastard! You will pay for this!"

Adell gave one punch onto the assassin's face, but it just passed right through...

"What?"

*BANG!*

"No..."

.She didn't know what to do as she saw Adell being shot one time by another.

_Adell.._

_I can't lose you like this..._

...

She picked up the spear, while holding, she just kept trembling.

Adell turned around.

He only had one idea in mind. For him and the assassin to die together.

"Throw It!"

She walked backward, slowly step by step. She did not want to do it. She did not.

"Trust me, throw it!"

She took one step forward, one step backward.

_No, I won't hurt you._

*BANG!*

"DO IT!"

And she held her tears, and threw the spear.

... ...

* * *

And it pierced through the both of them.

The assassin let out a cry as he vanished like a shadow...

While Adell stood there rooted for a while, as blood started to flow from his chest.

And he collapsed.

**"ADELL!"**

She ran and ran towards him, while he fell to the ground.

_no.. no.. NO! IT WON'T END LIKE THIS!_

She turned over Adell's body, she searched for signs of life.

There were none.

Tears started to flow down her cheeks, as she saw Adell's face that was full of relief

Then, a small box dropped out from his pocket.

She slowly opened it, while trying to hold back her tears.

...

It was a golden ring.

She fell to her knees and started sobbing, while clenching her fists. Full of hate and anger

**"ADELLLL!"**

She hugged his lifeless body, while she started crying as her heart broke.

_You idiot..._

_Why did you sacrifice yourself for me..._

_You idiot..._

_Why did you want to do this to me?_

As her tears flowed, it slowly brushed past Adell's face...

"..."

"..."

"ro.z.a...l.i.n.."

"... Adell...?"

"Roz..."

"ADELL!"

She hugged his body tighter then ever, while she burst out in tears. But those weren't tears of sadness, anger or misery.

But tears of joy.

"Rozalin..."

He took the small box from her and took the golden ring out.

"I'm sorry if this is too confusing, but... will you marry me?"

She wiped her tears, took his hand, and told him the answer that both of them wanted all this while~

"Yes."

And both of them kissed each other on their lips, and they started hugging while they continued kissing.

This was the most bloody kiss, but one of the warmest of them all.

Then, he put the golden ring on her finger while both of them gazed into each other's eyes...

"I love you, silly Roz~"

"I love you too, jerk~"

_-エンド-_


End file.
